Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing reel having a line type marker.
In particular, the present invention relates to a fishing reel having a marker, which shows a line type such as the thickness or the kind of a fishing line (monofilament such as nylon, a braid, and polyethylene braid), not on apportion such as a palm side of a frame where the mark may be removed due to contact, but on a frame, a spool, or a portion of a handle, including a handle knob, where the marker can be protected by being shielded against a user or other objects because it is covered with a handle.
Description of the Related Art
In general, fishing lines are indicated by number (KR) or lb (US), depending on the thickness, and are made of various materials such as monofilament such as nylon, a braid, and polyethylene braid having strength three times that of the monofilament.
Users separate a fishing rod and a reel to clean or keep fishing equipment after fishing in consideration of line types relating to the thickness and material.
When users combine a fishing rod and a reel for later use, it is difficult to check the line type of the fishing line wound on the reel, and it is troublesome to use a device for checking the line type. In fact, most users don't even have such a device.
In order to solve this problem, users write the line type with a pen or put a sticker on the reel, but the note or sticker may be damaged or removed due to various reasons.
In order to solve this problem, there is Korean Utility Model No. 20-0133434 (registered on Oct. 12, 1998, titled “Device for indicating size of the fishing line in the spinning reel”).
This document proposes a device for indicating the size of a fishing line in a spinning reel, in which a spool has a winder on which a fishing line is wound, a plate is rotatably coupled to a side of the spool, and a spool cover has numbers indicating the size of a fishing line on the front of the plate, so as the plate is rotated, the sizes of the fishing line of the spinning reel wound on the spool are indicated. The device includes a stopper formed axially with respect to the spool around a hole of the plate mounting portioned in a groove of the spool; a plurality of grooves formed around the inner side of the spool cover coupled to a coupling portion formed at the end of the spool, in the same direction as the stopper formed on the plate; and an oblong hole formed at a predetermined portion of the groove of the plate.
However, this device has a problem in that the sizes are marked on a spool cover that a user can easily touch in use such as during fishing, and the marked states of the line numbers can be changed due to various reasons.
Further, a “Line Type Indicator for Fishing Reel” has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,787 (registered on Oct. 29, 1996).
This document proposes a technique of setting a line type in a radial type on a handle nut cap.
However, the indicator protrudes on a handle arm, so it interferes with fishing, and when the dial is turned for setting a line type to memory, the handle is also turned, so setting is uncomfortable.
Further, since the handle nut cap is fixed by a screw, when the line type indication standard (for example, fishing line number and lb, monofilament and braid) is changed, it cannot be used. Furthermore, the dial has to be replaced every time the line type indication standard is changed.
Further, a “Line-Type Indicator for Spool on a Fishing Reel” has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,639 (registered on Jul. 20, 1999).
This device also has a problem similar to Korean Utility Model No. 20-0133434, that is, setting may be changed by mistake of a user in fishing and the change may cause an error. Further, it does not propose a plan for changing a line type indication standard.